(Adapted from applicant's abstract) This is a proposal to establish an interdisciplinary postdoctoral training program in molecular and cellular biology with a focus on hematology, immunology and stem cell biology at the Children's Hospital Oakland Research Institute (CHORI). Support for six postdoctoral fellows is requested in each year of this grant. Trainees with Ph.D., M.D./Ph.D. or M.D. degrees are eligible for the program. Trainees are expected to have a strong background in either cell or molecular biology, genetic, biochemistry or physiology in order to be accepted into the program. The program emphasis hands-on bench work in the laboratory of an experienced, NIH supported investigator. A committee composed of the mentors at CHORI will select the candidates and will determine the laboratory in which they will work. Each trainee will develop a research hypothesis and write a mini proposal which will be reviewed by the P.I. and Co-PI of this application. Trainees will participate in core curriculum activities and will meet on a monthly basis to discuss progress on individual projects and to present data. In addition, trainees will participate in weekly laboratory meetings directed by their mentors, weekly journal clubs directed by the P.I. and Co-P.I., and weekly seminar series conducted at CHORI. Trainees will be expected to present their research at national meetings. All trainees will be expected to prepare a research proposal seeking extramural funding during their second or third year of training. The mentor will assist in preparing this application. Research training opportunities in this program will include: 1) Learning how to conduct clinical research in hematology with a focus on sickle cell anemia and thalassemia, 2) Studying red cell membrane structure and function studies using molecular, biochemical and biophysical techniques, 3) studying immunologic development, immune response to peptide mimetics, molecular analysis of the HLA system and their relationship to immune defects in patients with hemoglobinopathies, 4) Studies in iron metabolism and molecular regulation of ferritin, 5) studies of lipid mediated signal transduction in cell biology, 6) studies of genetic manipulation of cells, particularly hematopoietic stem cells, using adeno-associated viral vectors, and 7) studies of hematopoietic stem cell biology, with a focus on cord blood hematopoietic stem cells. This spectrum of research conducted by NIH funded M.D.s and Ph.D.s will provide a rich experience for trainees and will address the need for young scientists with a particular interest in hematology research that applies to the field of hemoglobinopathies. 1